


Bowser’s Kingdom

by MyHeroZero



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mario Party, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Shounen-ai, Surprise Kissing, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero
Summary: Mario was a simple plumber who had never dreamed the fabled koopas could exist... nor had he ever expected their culture to be so... unique.That was before King Bowser.





	1. The Awakening

Slowly, Mario opened His eyes.

He was weary, that much he knew.

But as his vision was clearing, his mind was still swimming from all that he could recall.

The shy, unknown little plumber had gone into the woods looking for flowers to sell, when a fierce mob of bandits had jumped out from behind the trees hoping to rob him blind.

He had taken off into the woods trying to escape them as the incident had ended up keeping him out far longer than he had planned. Soon the sun had set. and he had still been thrashing around in the dark attempting to evade them.

For a moment, they had actually managed to grab him from behind by the straps of his overalls, when suddenly an enormous silhouette had emerged from out of the trees, there was a deafing roar, there were shrieks of fright from below him as he felt himself being lifted above the ground...

...then he had fainted from both exhaustion and fear...

...and now he was awake and lying on a silver satin bed in a spacious, gloriously decorated room bright with whites, silvers and golds. The decor had a strong Chinese flavor visually. Sunshine poured merrily through the windows, and he could hear birds singing outside. Apparently he had slept all night.

The next thing he realized was that he was naked.

He was in excellent health and completely unharmed from the previous events, for which he was immensely grateful. He wasn’t starving, he wasn’t sore or aching. He was simply naked.

He had been sleeping on top of the bed’s coverings; no one had parted them for him to lie under. Looking about the huge room, he saw no traces of his clothes; nor any others of any kind which might have been left for him to change into once awake.

So he was simply expected to remain naked?

And where was he?

He noticed the closed gold door leading out was about maybe slightly less that twice his height. Whoever his rich hosts were, they were of a pretty good size. Best not to upset them, whoever they were.

But surely he couldn’t let them discover him like this?

Surely there was some sort of mistake...?

Carefully, he stood up on the beautifully white marble floor, which felt good under his feet after having spent so long rushing through the woods the previous evening...

...and even from this far away from the window... ...as he dared not get too close to it and end up exposing himself to the world... ...he could tell that his room must be very higb up, perhaps in a tower...

...suddenly large, heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the door from the outside.

The doorknob turned.

Frightened but seeing nothing which he could hide behind, the terrified Mario could only back away from the door, staying away from the window in the process, while covering himself with his arms the best he could...

...and when the door opened, a large monstrous being unlike any he had ever encountered before entered the room.

It was just under the same size of the door, a powerful reptilian being with a bare, much-muscled masculine body, a spiky green shell, golden scales, a draconian snout, horns, flowing red hair, and so beautiful that Mario simply couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

He had heard stories of the race of mighty dragon turtles, known as the koopas, but had never dreamed that they could actually exist, let alone his ever encountering one. He was in sheer awe, yet very much terrified. Weren’t they also supposed to be able to breathe fire?

Mario stood there trembling, trying to cover what he could of his naked body, as it walked directly up towards him.

But as it came closer, its expression, which had been relaxed, changed to alarm as it realized how terrified Mario was. It slowed its approach as it held out its hands - not to grab nor in any threatening way, but palms up submissively to comfort and to show it meant no wrong - and it spoke with a powerfully deep masculine tone which was both huge and yet softly gentle.

“It’s alright... I won’t hurt you.”

As it spoke, it did the very last thing expected; it draped its mighty arms around Mario’s neck, gently holding the plumber closely face to face with him as if they had always been so intimate...

“Wh... wha...?”

“It’s alright. I’m just here to check up on you. Welcome to my kingdom. I am King Bowser, lord of the koopas,” it said softly just before it kissed him.

Mario was startled, but pleasantly delighted on the inside. He had always secretly desired masculinity, and he had never kissed anyone... 

...and he could only softly sigh as the beautiful creature deepened the kiss, softly stroking Mario’s hair to ease him while doing so.

The Koopa’s strong masculine lips were soft and succulent, and Mario returned the kiss with a mix of hope, fear, and passion.

The koopa slowly pulled back. “There. Feel better?”

Mario stared at the mighty koopa in dazed wonder. “Er... yes, but... you... you kissed me...”

The koopa looked surprised, and chuckled. Such a wonderfully rich, deep voice. “Well, of course I did. How else was I to greet you?” he smiled.

A total stranger kissing you the moment they meet you?

Mario wondered what would happen if he told the koopa that such an action was simply unheard of—-

—-and Bowser looked alarmed as he read the obvious fear in the plumber’s eyes. He attempted to be reassuring. “What’s wrong? Was my kiss not gentle enough?”

“Oh, no no no, it... it WAS! DEFINITELY! I just, uh... I...”

Bowser gently stroked Mario’s face. “Speak on, sweetheart. I won’t be offended if you have questions for me.”

Mario swallowed. “Are... are you sure? As I... I d-d-don’t want to upset you...”

Bowser nuzzled him, and Mario swooned. “You won’t. Trust me. I just want to comfort you.”

Mario attempted to ask his question as respectfully as he could as he stammered, “...well, I... I-I-I m-mean... u-usually total strangers d-d-don’t just c-come up and...”

Bowser smiled at him. “Oh, of course! I forgot. I’m sorry, I should have explained. Here in our cultural traditions, it is always custom to greet others with a kiss.”

“...it... it is...?...”

“Why, of course,” chuckled Bowser as he slowly released Mario. “How else to show that we desire to be friendly? We koopas are a very loving, physically expressive, affectionate race. We openly share and express love and all our affection.

“I believe I may know what it is you are referring to. I did once hear of other cultures greeting each other with - what were they called? - ‘handshakes’.” He laughed. “I mean, where’s the personal touch in that? How boring! I mean, how can one show another they’re friendly with just shaking their hand? How silly!” He laughed again.

This was something new. Mario had to admit, there was indeed a certain logic to the koopa’s words. He simply smiled in relief at not seeming to be under any form of attack as he stood there continuing to attempt modesty...

Bowser continued to smile as he said encouragingly as though it were the most normal and casual request in the world, “Please don’t hide your penis. After all, I’ve already seen it much while caring for you since rescuing you. It’s very pretty.”

Mario blushed. “...r-rescued...?”

“Oh, yeah. I saw those hooligans chasing you. So I stepped in. I didn’t even have to do anything, they just tore off in all directions like scared rabbits as I simply picked you up and made off with you.” Bowser shrugged. “They were all cowards in the end. While you were out like a light and I was carrying you here, I knew you’d want to slip out of those filthy things your folk call ‘clothes’ as soon as possible, so I made sure to gently use a claw to rip them off of you as delicately as possible without harming you. I knew you’d be relieved to be rid of them.”

“Uhhh...”

“It’s alright,” Bowser said again as he put a gentle arm around the plumber’s bare shoulders. “You’ll enjoy being naked with us, I’m sure. After all, you don’t see me wearing anything, do you?”

“Well, no...” Actually, Mario had always heard that the koopa king was supposed to wear studded bands around his arms and neck, but that was simply not the case. The koopa’s arms and neck were bare and fully exposed. Clearly, some storyteller along the way had made up that detail just to be exciting.

But exciting in what way?

“Here,” offered Bowser, leading Mario towards the door. “Let me escort you around the palace and introduce you to everyone.”

Naked?

Mario blushed fiercely.

But all he could get himself to say was, “Now?”

“Sure, why not? Everyone would love to meet you. Besides, you must be hungry. I’ll have one of my finest chefs prepare your meals. Oh, and don’t worry about sleeping arrangements. You’re an honored guest. You’ll sleep with me in my bed tonight. If it pleases you, you can sex me. I’ll bottom for you, if you like.”

Mario wasn’t sure what startled him more; the fact that the king was offering himself to him, or the fact that the king made it sound as nice and casual as collecting baseball cards.

He allowed himself to be led out the bedroom door.

(To be continued)


	2. The Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so King Bowser begins to give Mario a tour...

Walking alongside King Bowser down the staircase, the mighty koopa’s arm wrapped lovingly, protectively around his shoulders, Mario felt so cared for and privileged, yet so vulnerable. He was burying his face in Bowser’s side, so shy was he of remaining naked. Knowing that he was about to be introduced - INTRODUCED! - to others within the castle who at first glance would see all of his most private details uncovered frightened him very badly.

But even more badly, he wanted so much for the beautiful, friendly king to fall in love with him.

Aware of his penis moving freely at every step, Mario blushed into Bowser’s side as the koopa let him towards what appeared to be some sort of important doorway, its opened doors made of solid ruby and inlaid with gold, both sparkling magnificently against the silver white walls and white marble floor.

On either side of the doorway were two koopa guards about Mario’s own size. Both sported helmets and spears, but otherwise were as naked as their leader - and nearly just as nicely shaped.

“Lord Bowser!” greeted the first guard. “Always a pleasure to see you, my lord!” He stepped up to the king, and the two immediately fell into each others’ arms and began French kissing.

Mario couldn’t have been more hypnotized. Despite his nervousness, his own penis tingled as it began to grow hard and...

...tender.

“Mmm.” Bowser separated himself from the kiss, then chuckled, “At ease, soldier.” He then motioned to Mario. “I thought you both might want to meet an honored guest. This is Mario. He arrived last night, and he’s a beautiful soul.”

The first guard smiled, walked up to Mario and, gently slipping both hands around the naked plumber’s waist, said a cheerful “Hi!” before Frenching him.

Mario went “Mmm...” into the first soldier’s mouth as he realized that Bowser was also drawing near.

The koopa king slid an arm around both Mario and the first guard, then also joined the kiss into a three-way.

Mario was in heaven. The three masculine males tenderly explored each other’s lips and mouths at the same time, and Mario was beginning to notice that the more Bowser did so, the more wisps of light white smoke were beginning to breathe from his nostrils. Mario was shivering a little because he couldn’t believe that all of these desirable males were pleasuring him so freely and willingly.

Bowser was beginning to breathe smoke harder and harder, and Mario wondered if the koopa king was about to cream.

Then, suddenly, Bowser released his lips and arms from the others, breathing heavily.

“No... not yet,” he gasped. “I’m too close, and I need to make sure our guest is comfortable.” He then turned to Mario, who was studing Bowser’s crotch.

Like all reptiles, Bowser had a slit in his crotch which housed his own penis. But clearly, the koopa king was thoroughly excited, because the slit’s walls had become thick and much more pronounced, resembling a deepened crevice between the mighty koopa’s legs. The area was damp, and lines of pre had dripped down to the marble floor. A delicious masculine smell emanated from it...

“Mario,” Bowser smiled as he nuzzled the plumber, “Are you enjoying your visit?”

Mario couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bowser’s slit; his imagination was going wild with thoughts of what he would love to do with it. “Huh? Oh, ah, yes, of course, very much, I—-“

“Why are you staring at my slit?”

It wasn’t a question of annoyance, only of innocent curiosity.

Mario blushed, and turned his face away. “Oh! Uh, sorry... it’s just that... you... uh... you’re just so... King Bowser, you look so...”

“It’s alright. I can see for myself.” Bowser smiled as he gently stroked Mario’s now fully erect penis. “You’re lusting for my body.”

Mario swallowed nervously. “Er... well, uh, yes, I admit that... I’m sorry if...”

“Oh, Mario...” cooed the king, clearly swooning as the white smoke continued to pour from his nostrils. “...that’s so sweet of you. I’m deeply flattered.”

“...you... you are...?...”

“You have conquered me. I hereby surrender to you.”

Mario had no idea what the king was talking about, but gasped as the mighty koopa dropped down and laid down on his back, his legs spread, his powerful muscled arms above his head submissively. “I may be king of all I survey, but you are my master. And I am your slave. Take me. My muscles and body exist only for your pleasure, only for you to play with.”

Mario’s jaw dropped.

What?

NOW?

In the middle of the FLOOR?

And with TWO GUARDS PRESENT, no less???

...there was something going on here that Mario didn’t know about...

(To be continued)


	3. The Two Become One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Bowser fully submits himself...

“...I... but I... I shouldn’t...”

“Mario, PLEASE...” Bowser begged as he continued to lay in the middle of the floor.

Mario shyly approached Bowser’s burning crotch.

“...but... I don’t even know what to DO...”

“...I...I’ll tell you...” gasped the koopa. “...just... reach inside my... my slit...”

Mario swallowed and, knowing all too well that both guards were watching while fondling themselves, reached out towards the newly-swollen crevice that was Bowser’s slit.

He began gingerly inserting his fingers...

“...OHHHHHhhhhh.....!!!...” Bowser bellowed, squirming. The white smoke from his nostrils was thicker than ever.

Mario was astonished to discover that the size difference between the slit and his own hand was great enough that he could actually reach INSIDE Bowser with his whole hand!

Mario GASPED as his hand disappeared inside.

Bowser gasped LOUDER.

“...OHHHHHHHHHH, YES.... oh yes, deeper... DEEPER... and you’ll find my... my..... !!!...”

Mario was, of course, wildly turned on by this as he continued to do as he was told..

“...Bowser... I’m... I’m hitting something...”

Bowser sighed in pleasure. “...ahhh, that’s it... that’s my penis.... now before it... it gets even harder, just gently push it to... to one side...”

“...er... okay...”

Mario did so, and he felt the penis get even harder afterward...

...somehow, Bowser’s slit seemed even deeper than before.

“...OHHHHHHHH!!!” Bowser roared.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Nonono....” Bowser gasped, the white smoke getting thicker and thicker. “...see, what that does is.... is lock my penis to the side.... it’s stuck now... that’s exactly what I... I wanted... it won’t unlock itself until it relaxes again.... wh-what that means is... is that it can’t come out of my... my slit like it’s supposed to... so now you’re free to... to insert your own... your own erection inside... in-inside my sl-slit... and make love to me that way...”

Mario’s eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized what he was being encouraged to do.

“You mean...?...”

“...that’s right... take me, my... my love..... I want you to. By-by the way... there’s something I need to confess... I hope you will not be traumatized by my saying this, but I am a homosexual. I desire only males.”

Mario couldn’t get over the thinking of these koopas; up until now, Bowser had already been constantly performing actions and behavior which in his own culture would only be referred to as shameless homosexual flirting. And yet Bowser felt that he was only just NOW bringing that obvious fact to light...?

As Mario positioned himself between Bowser’s legs, his head was filled with the powerful knowledge that he was about to sex Bowser’s body as though Bowser were a female...

Bowser’s slit was slick and wet as Mario gently inserted his penis’s head, then began to slowly slide inside...

“OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Bowser bellowed, and he suddenly gave a loud YELP as Mario’s penis struck against his own...

“...ohhhh.... oh YES..... oh, my sweet Mario....”

Mario slowly slid almost back out again, then slammed back in. Their penises were rubbing against each other deep inside the koopa king’s powerful body.

Bowser growled in pleasure.

Mario moved in and out, in and out, picking up speed, their penises rubbing more and more, both penises aching with wild tingling as they did so...

Bowser felt INCREDIBLE. Mario’s lovemaking was really driving him crazy, and soon Bowser was tossing his head from side to side continuously gasping while swiveling his hips around on the floor beneath them... pinned down by Mario’s own strong, dominating erection, Bowser was completely helpless. All of his muscles flexed with tingling spasms while all the once mighty koopa king could do NOW was squirm and ache...

Finally, Bowser completely submitted to his body’s orgasm and gave in to Mario’s wonderfully talented molesting of his massive body. He let out an unearthly roar as he creamed inside himself. The white smoke from his nostrils was positivity billowing.

Bowser’s orgasm sent Mario over the edge, and he also creamed, the pair’s fluids mixing deep inside Bowser’s body, the resulting chemical immediately flowing up inside the muscular koopa. Once the mixture found it’s target, it made its attack and began to produce changes that, if unchecked, would alter the mighty koopa king forever.

As both Mario and Bowser, still locked together, gasped from their incredible sex and Mario was about to kiss his new lover, the second guard finally spoke up for the first time.

“Uh, you realize what you just now did to our king, don’t you...?”

(To be continued)


	4. 17 times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth...

Mario looked up at the second guard. “Wha..? Well, uh, I... I mean, I just made love to...”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” interrupted the second guard. “I mean, do you realize what you just DID to him?”

Mario’s heart began to pound. He had an uneasy feeling that something had gone wrong someplace...

“It is koopa tradition,” the second guard patiently explained, “that if a male confesses to another male lust for them, then it is the most powerful and flattering of all confessions - our equivalent of a marriage proposal, you might say. And the second male must immediately renounce all ‘alpha male’ tendencies and become completely, totally subservient heart and soul to the first male who confessed.”

Mario looked down for a moment at Bowser, who was gazing back up at him with unquestioning, selflessly adoring dewey eyes. Then he looked back at the second guard.

“And, on a far more serious level,” the second guard explained in a matter-of-fact way, “the moment you climaxed within him, both of your fliuds mixed together and have been permanently absorbed into His Majesty’s physical masculinity, altering and reprogramming his thinking, his desires, and his personality. It’s an internal form of imprinting. That’s the reason for all the smoke; it has literally burned itself into his body, albeit quite pleasurably as far as he is concerned.”

Mario was alarmed. “What do you mean?” he asked. He wasn’t sure what all that meant, but it didn’t sound good.

“It means,” the second guard replied, “that His Majesty has been completely reprogrammed both mentally and physically to respond to you and yourself alone. From now on, he will see you as his one and only true love, his permanent lifelong mate. He now believes that he is hopelessly in love with you and completely enslaved to you, and any further matings of course will only strengthen it. The more you do what you have just done to him, the more it alters and reprograms him in said new direction in his life. It will reach full potency after a total of seventeen times. Correction - that would be sixteen more times in this case, as you just mated him once already.”

Mario stared at the second guard. “You mean...?”

“That’s right. After that, his one and only desire will be for you, and you will rule over him.”

Mario swallowed. “But... but I don’t...”

“It is also traditionally stated by law,” the second guard quickly added, “that after said seventeenth time, you will be expected to wed him. This would be absolutely necessary, because, having become so completely worshipful of you by that point, he will simply no longer be able to sustain his abilities to be a proper ruler. You will be The King; he will be regulated to a mere second-in-command position.”

“WHAT?”

“In other words - just as His Majesty just said - you will have completely conquered him. He will remain a ‘king’ in title only; apart from that, he will be worthless. YOU will be the REAL, TRUE new king, and will have successfully won his kingdom and taken his natural birthright position from him.”

“But I don’t WANT to take that away from him!” Mario cried, instantly pulling his penis out of the powerful koopa as though the larger body was poisoned. “I don’t want to HURT him! And if he loves me, I would want to be because he REALLY does, NOT because he’s been ‘imprinted’, or whatever it is you just said! I just... I...”

“What you have just done is irreversible,” the second guard sighed, “but not at its deepest level. Your only chance is to simply refuse any further sex with him.”

“Okay... at least I can do THAT...” Mario felt sick from guilt; he looked back at Bowser, who was simply sitting there looking like an innocent toddler.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” The koopa king asked in a concerned tone.

“Bowser, listen...” Mario attempted to explain. “We... can’t do that anymore.”

Bowser looked shocked. “But why? It was beautiful. And I’ce fallen in love with you.”

Was that the way he REALLY felt, or was it merely the ‘reprogramming’?

Mario was terribly frightened for Bowser. “Because... because this... isn’t really you. You aren’t really in love with me... you just... think you are.”

Bowser looked pained, “DON’T SAY THAT!” he wailed as huge tears formed in his pretty ruby eyes. “I DO! I DO love you! PLEASE LOVE ME BACK!” And with that, the poor thing simply put his face in his hands and wept.

“NO, NO! Please, PLEASE don’t cry...” Mario pleaded, his own eyes tearing up. “You... you don’t understand. I DO love you... and that’s why I won’t do it anymore! I don’t want to take advantage of you!”

But poor Bowser continued to sob into his hands as though his heart would break.

“Uh... look...” Mario was searching for a distraction. “Why don’t we... uh... continue the tour of your beautiful palace? I’d love to see it all.”

Bowser sadly stood up, sniffling and wiping his eyes. “Al...alright, sweetheart... just... just PLEASE reconsider...”

Mario was overcome with distress and concern.

Yes, he was full of fear again - but this time not at all for himself.

What could he do to save Bowser?

(To be continued)


	5. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Mario resist?

It had been several hours and a nap later which had passed as Mario now sat on his bed in his private chambers.

It had been a wonderful tour all over the beautiful palace grounds, and much warm greetings - in far more ways than one - from many, many males who populated it. It all would have been so wonderful and carefree if it weren’t all tainted by the incredible sadness and overwhelming guilt plaguing Mario.

What was he to do?

He had inadvertently altered poor Bowser’s entire being, and according to what he had been told the koopa was now completely hypnotized against his will to love him.

Even worse was the new aroma. Ever since that first moment he had taken Bowser, it was more than evident that the koopa’s body had used the information provided by the plumber’s personal fliuds to adapt Bowser’s natural sexual smell to attract Mario and Mario alone as the koopa’s mate. The newly enriched, delightful smell which now emanated from Bowser - specifically, his crotch - was absolutely irresistible, and it drove Mario inwardly delirious with desirous lust.

As a result of all this, coupled with the fact that he was always naked and that all of his body’s most secretive, private details were always completely uncovered and exposed to the world - Mario was finding it extremely difficult to get a grip and concentrate on anything else.

He attempted to deal with it whenever alone by playing with himself in attempts tp relieve the tension, but it did no good - it only made him drool for the Koopa King even more.

So what was he supposed to do?

Mario decided he might feel a little better if he stepped outside and went out into the garden.

After all, it was a beautiful spring day.

Maybe being outside under the blue sky and tiny decorative white clouds would help ease him.

Making his way down through the palace alone, he went out into the enormous bright garden.

Flowers grew in huge beds everywhere out here among the bright vast meadows of grass, and the sight was indeed cheering.

Mario began to wander through a large daisybed that was at least a square mile wide where huge daisies grew thick and numerous, growing to around two or so feet tall to start - it was impossible to tell if there were any dips in the ground below them as they all grew evenly - and their dazzling whiteness was a veritable relaxing bath for the eyes to gaze upon...

...and standing among the daisies, just as magnificent and lovely as its petaled neighbors, glistening a bright gold in the spring sunshine, was the most beautiful masculine erection Mario had ever seen.

He smiled at the penis among the flowers.

“How cute...” he thought to himself, “...to see it growing among the daisies...”

It was thick and strong, yet so delicate and helpless... its shaft and sack shone like metallic gold like the priceless treasure it was... its head was the hue of the loveliest rose sunset... and a tiny flow of pre was dripping down it sparkling in the sunlight.

Mario was hard himself just looking at it.

He licked his lips.

It looked so absolutely delicious...

...and, once again, there was that now familiarly tempting scent.

He called softly, “...Bowser...?”

“Mmmmmm,” went Bowser’s deep vocal tone hidden beneath the flowerbed.

And Mario couldn’t help smiling.

After a moment, an equally deep voice asked from below the flowers in a hopeful masculine tone that was both submissive and helpless, “...have you come to molest my body again, my love...?...”

Mario couldn’t still his beating heart.

“Your penis is pretty,” he told the Koopa.

“Aww...” About three or four feet right of the golden penis, Bowser’s soft, hopeful ruby eyes became visible among all the petals. “Thank you, Mario... you make me feel so relieved to be as male as I am...”

“How do you mean?”

“Because,” blinked the soft red eyes, “I would otherwise be so desperate for you to fall in love with me that against my own will I would be desperately trying to find a wsy to turn myself into a female just to please you.”

“NO!” reacted Mario immediately. “I do NOT want you to be a female. Or ANY female, for that matter. You are far more beautiful than any woman.”

More of Bowser’s face became visible; the Koopa King was blushing a soft smile. “Big ol’ me?”

God, the koopa looked and acted so precious.

So big and muscled... and so innocent.

“Bowser, I am hopelessly in love with you,” Mario suddenly blurted out, forgetting all that he had been warned for the moment.

“Oh, Mario...” Bowser breathed happily as he slightly rose up - obviously he was propping himself up on his elbows beneath the daisies out of view - revealing his head, his beautifully muscled bare shoulders, his chiseled chest. “...you have no idea how much that thrills me to hear you say that.”

“But Bowser, I... what I’ve done to you... it’s... it’s unforgivable.” Mario looked pained. “You should be enraged with me. You have every reason to be.”

Bowser leaned his muzzle slightly over to Mario, gently stroking the plumber’s face as he kissed him before adding to his previous statement, “Don’t you realize I CHOSE this? I chose to pursue this direction myself. From the moment I cradled you in my arms rescuing you, I knew I wanted to be yours. I set all this into motion by encouraging you to sex me. I WANT to be reconditioned to obey and love you above all else against my will.”

“You shouldn’t...”

Bowser smiled affectionately as he nuzzled Mario. “Why shouldn’t I, sweetheart?”

“Because it’s not fair to you—-“

“I will be overthrown from my kingdom. I will lose absolutely everything; my rule, my palace, my wealth... my freedom. You will wrest my crown from me, and I will be your helpless slave to control and use as you please. Forever and ever. And I will adore every minute of it.”

“NO!”

“Why are you resisting?” Bowser asked sweetly, continuing to nuzzle him. “Don’t you want the beautiful gift of monarchy I want to give you?”

“Not at your expense!”

“You’re so sweet, Mario,” Bowser cooed, his deep voice driving Mario crazy with desire. “It’s so warming that you want to put me above yourself. But this is fated to happen. In exactly sixteen more times.”

“I won’t give in,” Mario claimed. But he desperately wanted to... his body ached for Bowser...

The Koopa King gently nuzzled Mario’s hairy chest and tenderly suckled on one of the plumber’s nipples - an action which made Mario badly shudder with pleasure. His own penis was huge and tender as Bowser began to gently stroke it.

“Please put your penis inside me again, Mario...”

(To be continued)


	6. Masculinity in love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovers are so attracted to each other that they can barely hold back...

It had turned out that before going out into the garden The Koopa King had taken off his shell, deliberately leaving it within his own bedroom.

Bowser and Mario spent the entire day outside in the flowers in each other’s arms and talking while all the the time looking for playful excuses to touch each other.

Each found the other’s body neverendingly fascinating, so lovely and so different from his own.

They each gently ran their hands over each and every single detail of the other, delighting In discovering the tiniest, most private physical details, often pausing for closer looks. Bowser was fascinated by Mario’s body hair and especially his pretty nipples which grew so hard so easily, while Mario was fascinated by how Bowser’s back door and inner halves of its surrounding two mounds of muscled buttocks ended the soft cream-coloring down the koopa’s chest.

But even more special, they were discovering in between kisses how surprisingly much they had in common. They both loved flowers, for one thing. And gardening. The Koopa King was extremely pleased with his kingdom’s magnificent gardens and loved to share them. They also loved swimming and looking up at the sky. Not to mention sports. Both loved to exercise and work out. And while, of course, neither of them knew it at the time, they had something else strongly in common; talking about that last fact immediate had them both instantly fantasizing in the back of their minds about how much they would love to see the other pumping iron while naked.

When sunset came, Mario steadily circled the lounging Bowser. The koopa was lying on his back, propped up on his elbows. his legs opened. As he laid there looking shyly back at Mario, every detail of his body - his soft ruby eyes, his gently blowing red hair, his powerful shoulders, his bulging muscles, his powerfully defined chest, his straight up hard penis, his slowly churning sack, his inviting anus - glistened within the rose sunlight and exposed him to the world as the most thoroughly masculine beauty on the planet.

Mario could not help licking his lips hungrily.

“Bowser,” he breathed, “you are male perfection. There’s no other guy as beautiful as you.”

Bowser looked shy and unsure as he turned his face away. “You’re sure you don’t want to have a spell cast on me to turn me against my will nto a tiny, prissy, slight little female...?...”

“NO! Now stop talking like that,” Mario said in horror. “I’ve told you, you’re wonderful just as you are - I love the fact that you’re such a huge, muscular queer.”

Bowser blinked at the comment, surprised.

“A what?”

“A queer. I said, ‘a huge, muscular queer’.”

“Oh.....?.........” Bowser blinked, then cocked his head to one side. “....uh...... sweetheart.......” he asked innocently, “...what is a ‘queer’?”

Mario swallowed for a moment, inwardly startled by the koopa’s innocence. He then gently asked him, “You don’t know what a ‘queer’ is?”

“I have never heard of such a word.” Bowser studied Mario’s face with soft-eyed interest, clearly expecting to hear something positive. “What does it mean?”

Mario thought for a moment.

He then slowly said with as much gentleness as he could muster, “A ‘queer’ is... a big, powerful, masculine, musclebound, beautiful male - one with absolutely nothing feminine about him - who loves to share his body with other males.”

“........that...... .......does sound like me.......”

“Yes,” Mario gently assured him. “That is you.”

Bowser looked down at himself; down at his own powerful, masculine body, and all of its huge muscles, its powerful strength, and his own fully erect penis. As he did so, he said softly aloud to himself thoughtfully in sheer wonder, “.....I’m a queer.”

Finally, he then looked shyly up at Mario again with his soft, gentle eyes as a sweet, innocent smile spread across his face. “I like it. It sounds rather nice.”

“You think so?”

“Of course I do,” replied Bowser as he nuzzled Mario’s soft lips.

Mario draped his arms around the koopa’s neck and kissed him. “Bowser, you’re wonderful. You’re so loving and affectionate.”

Bowser closed his own eyes as he smilingly nuzzled against Mario’s lips while he softly whispered to Mario in his deep, powerful voice, “That’s because I’m a big, musclebound queer.”

Mario’s fully erect penis seriously started leaking all over the place when he heard The Koopa King whisper those words. He shuddered.

Bowser gingerly caressed Mario’s hard, wer phallus. “Your penis is lubricating itself, my love. Your body is instinctively preparing itself for...” - the koopa sighed with pleasure at the thought - “...penetrating me.”

Mario knew he couldn’t delay the inevitable much longer. “...yes,” he breathed. “I ...can’t stand it much longer...”

Bowser blushed and turned his face away from Mario. His deep voice whimpered in a soft, hopeful voice, “Does that mean that you are going to abuse my body again, sweetheart?”

Mario could not help noticing all the pre that began furiously trailing down the koopa’s penis as Bowser asked that.

“I want to,” Mario freely admitted, “but I shouldn’t.”

“Oh come on, Mario”, Bowser whimpered hopefully, his blushing face still turned away. “Sixteen times is just soooooooo far away...”

“I want you.”

“Then rape me,” Bowser begged.

Mario admired, “My, but your sack is churning a lot,” his own sack churning in response as well. “It must be preparing an awful lot of cream for me to enjoy.”

Bowser, his powerful right hand covering his face, whispered, “...yes... yes, it is. I can feel it doing so. It’s... tingling.”

Mario swallowed hearing this.

Stars.

Such beauty to enjoy.

Tossing caution aside, he asked, “How shall I enter you?”

Bowser visibly quivered at the question. “Well... at the moment, you can’t enter my slit right now... my penis is already out and far too large and hard to be pushed back in. So that option will have to wait for another time...”

“I can stick my penis up inside your anus,” Mario suggested.

Bowser’s blush deepened into a passionate crimson as he shyly peeked out from behind his fingers at Mario. His whisper was barely audible as he breathed, “...you... ...now want to conquer my other end, too...?...”

And with those words, The Koopa King’s penis leaked even more, turning it all the more shiny and sparkling in the setting sun.

“...yes,” whispered Mario to his lover.

Bowser let out a soft, surprising little squeak of joy as he covered his face entirely with both hands, his penis getting more and more wet by the moment...

“But first... before I do...” Mario panted as he salivated inside his mouth watching Bowser’s phallus, “...I want to taste your masculinity.”

Bowser uncovered his face and watched, holding his breath with anticipation...

Mario leaned over the koopa’s penis.

For a moment, he observed up close the cute sack quietly moving, knowing all the while that it was busy preparing cream for him to drink and enjoy. To show his appreciation, Mario tenderly kissed the sack.

Bowser threw his head back and moaned, his penis suddenly leaking all the more furiously...


End file.
